07 Lipca 2012
TVP 1 06:00 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 06:35 Noce i dnie - odc. 4/12 - Wieczne zmartwienia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Marta mówi! - Pies terapeuta, odc. 38 (Therapy Dog); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 21Silnik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Dom - odc. 1/25 - Co ty tu robisz, człowieku? - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Jan Łomnicki; wyk.:Tomasz Borkowy, Jolanta Żółkowska, Bożena Dykiel, Stefania Iwińska, Barbara Soltysik, Joanna Szczepkowska, Anna Ciepielewska, Jan Englert, Wirgiliusz Gryń, Tadeusz Janczar; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Szlakiem gwiazd odc. 1 Piotr Cyrwus; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Miłość Grace (For the Love of Grace) 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Craig Pryce; wyk.:Mark Consuelos, Chandra West, Corbin Bernsen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Małpi gang - cz. 13. Wybawienie (Monkey Thieves - II seria) - txt. str. 777 25'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Wyspa Lord Howe (Lord Howe Island) 25'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011); reż.:Gilles Ragris, Chantal Perrin; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Nieustraszony - odc. 9 (Knight Rider, ep. 8 I Wanna Rock & Roll All Knight) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Bananowy doktor - odc. 9 (Royal Pains, ep. 9) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Magia Igrzysk - Radość Wygrywania; felieton; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Ranczo - odc. 2 - Goście z zaświatów - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 30 - te urodziny T. Love - Opole2012 cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 19:00 Wieczorynka - Miki i Donald przedstawiają Goofiego sportowca - odc. 5 (Mickey and Donald Present Sport Goofy - ep. 5); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1983); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Kolarstwo - przed Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Miasto śmierci (Bordertown) 107'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Gregory Nava; wyk.:Jennifer Lopez, Antonio Banderas, Martin Sheen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:20 07 zgłoś się - odc. Ścigany przez samego siebie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Szmagier; wyk.:Bronisław Cieślak, Zdzislaw Kozień, Ewa Florczak, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Gustaw Kron, Grażyna Dyląg, Maria Homerska, Izabella Trojanowska, Bożena Krzyżanowska, Elżbieta Kijowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Billy Bathgate (Billy Bathgate) 102'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Robert Benton; wyk.:Dustin Hoffman, Nicole Kidman, Bruce Willis, Loren Dean; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 18 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles II, Complications 9); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 19 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles II, Strange Things Happen At The One Two Point 10); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Zagubieni, seria 5 - odc. 8 (Lost 5, ep. 8, LeFleur); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Zagubieni, seria 5 - odc. 9 (Lost 5, ep. 9, Namaste); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Familijna Dwójka - SuperSprytek i Sprytusie - odc. 5 Poszukiwacze skarbów (Noonbory and the Super Seven ep. Cozybory`s Treasure Hunt); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 23 Wizyta u okulisty (The Flintstones ep. Fred’s Monkeyshines); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 24 Kanarki Freda (The Flintstones ep. The Flintstone Canaries); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 4/9 - Profesjonaliści - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:25, 10:05; Pogoda: 9:15; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Ludzie buszu - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Czyste Tatry; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 17/18 - Spotkanie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:50 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 18/18 - Poszukiwany gruppenführer Wolf - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1929; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 11 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:05 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Bitwa na głosy - (5); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Niemcy (65); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - Wakacje (38) WYDARZENIE - Malta Festival Poznań, Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 31; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 31; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach - Szczecin 2012. Nad morzem (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:10 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach - Szczecin 2012. Nad jeziorem (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:15 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach - Szczecin 2012. W górach (3); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:25 Kino relaks - Wizerunek mordercy (Profile for Murder) 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (1997); reż.:David Winning; wyk.:Thomas Cavanagh, Lance Henriksen, Joan Severance; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Droga do piekła (Hard Ride to Hell) 90'; horror kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Penelope Buitenhuis; wyk.:Laura Mennell, Sebastian Gacki, Miguel Ferrer, Brendan Penny; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:45 Pustynne węże (Sand Serpents) 84'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Kanada (2009); reż.:Jeff Renfroe; wyk.:Michelle Assante, Jason Gedrick, Tamara Hope; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:02 TV LATO 08:15 Przypływ lata 2012; cykl reportaży 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:47 TV LATO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:15 Infonuta; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 43 (odc. 43); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:17 Eurowiadomości 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:01 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:01 Dogonić świat - Dogonić świat 1; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:03 Lekcja historii - Wielki Turniej Tenorów; relacja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:13 Zdarzyło się przed laty 18:17 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9 18:22 Zachodniopomorskie zaprasza - imprezy; magazyn 18:27 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Kronika Obraz Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 18:57 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 19:01 TV LATO 19:13 Żyjmy Zdrowo; magazyn 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Jan Mela - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:46 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 21:48 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9 21:57 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Serwis sportowy 22:07 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:20 Prawdziwy koniec zimnej wojny; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Śladkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:17 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:30 Dogonić świat - Dogonić świat 1; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Prawdę mówiąc - Jan Mela - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:55 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:12 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 43 (odc. 43); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:37 Listy do PRL - u; felieton 02:42 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:11 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:35 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:01 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:05 Prawdziwy koniec zimnej wojny; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Śladkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:00 Dogonić świat 05:25 Prawdę mówiąc - Jan Mela - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:35 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 43 (odc. 43); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:46 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:58 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (83, 84) - serial animowany 08.15 Pies Huckleberry (27, 28) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg (9) - serial animowany 09.15 Scooby-Doo (24) - serial animowany 09.45 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (9) - serial animowany 10.15 Ewa gotuje (154) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Się kręci - magazyn kulturalny 11.45 Rozmowy nieoswojone (9) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Dom nie do poznania 8 (217) - reality show 13.30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - studio 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - sesja kwalifikacyjna 15.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - studio 15.20 Bohater ostatniej akcji - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1993 17.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (31) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (388) - serial komediowy 20.00 Tango i Cash - film sensacyjny, USA 1989 22.15 Szalona odwaga - film wojenny, USA 1996 00.40 Spirala życia i śmierci - horror, Wielka Brytania/USA 2007 02.25 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.25 Zza kamery... (39) - magazyn filmowy 03.40 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Kobieta na krańcu świata (10) - serial dokumentalny 08.30 Pan i pani House (1/10) - reality show 09.00 Perfekcyjna pani domu (2) - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Przepis na życie 3 (4) - serial obyczajowy 11.00 Prawo Agaty (5) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 X Factor 2 (5) - program rozrywkowy 13.25 Szymon na żywo (5) - program rozrywkowy 14.25 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! 7 (6) - program rozrywkowy 15.25 Kobieta na krańcu świata 3 (5) - serial dokumentalny 15.55 Smakuj świat z Pascalem - reality show 16.30 Surowi rodzice (4) - reality show 17.30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso 2 (1/8) - cykl reportaży, Polska 2011 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 5 (2) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Ogłaszam was Chuckiem i Larrym - komedia, USA 2007 22.20 Zmowa pierwszych żon - komedia, USA 1996 00.35 Pocałunek przed śmiercią - thriller, USA/Wielka Brytania 1991 02.20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.35 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.55 Od hitu do świtu (34) - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 465* Śmieszność nas dopada; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 466* Miłosne wróżby; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 467* Trzeba zdać się na naturę; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 468* Bankiet w ambasadzie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 469* Anonim; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Kłusownik - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Załoga Eko - odc. 21 - Hybrydowe samochody; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Bieszczadzki Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 26 - Łzy Ewy - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Nie ma jak Polska odc. 1 Mazowsze; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 478 - Damski bokser; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Polonia w Komie - Brazylia capoeira (17); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Człowiek ze złotym obiektywem - Marek Karewicz 43'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tomasz Radziemski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Kulturalni PL (96); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Polonia w Komie - Brazylia capoeira (17); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka-W służbie Buddy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 2/13* - Początek - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:20 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Modrzejewska - Tworzenie siebie odc. 4/7 - txt. str. 777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Femme Fatale - koncert Justyny Steczkowskiej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka-W służbie Buddy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 2/13* - Początek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Modrzejewska - Tworzenie siebie odc. 4/7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Opole 2011 na bis - kabarety /1/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia